Memoria
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Aunque estaba dudosa… finalmente se bebió todo el contenido cayendo sobre su cama con las manos apretando su cabeza. Los recuerdos escapaban de su memoria como pequeñas mariquitas y lloró, hasta que olvidó porque lloraba.


**_Sinceramente, no sé porque quería escribir esto, quizás la angustia que me dejó el fic de Mich Rangel, o el drama que tengo con Hotel Del Luna que cuando escuché el ansiado OST de Punch que liberaron ayer "Done for Me" me los imaginé a este par, pasando por algo así... Aww… Pero mejor soltar cosas tristes acá que en C'est La Vie xD Que ya viene la primera actualización y estoy bien emocionada! _**

**_En fin... Les dejo esto por aquí, sin sentido para variar (?)_**

* * *

**Memorias**

Palabras: 973

* * *

_Con la decisión marcada en su rostro, una joven de coletas observaba como un hombre robusto escoltaba a un desorientado muchacho de rubia cabellera hacia un vehículo polarizado._

_Bajó la mirada hacia su mano derecha, esa que tenía el Miraculous de la destrucción teñido de negro y los aretes de mariquita que brillaban en un tono rojo intenso, los apretó con fuerza y salió corriendo de su escondite._

…

—My lady —saludó el rubio con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Hola, Chat Noir —respondió, dándole la espalda, cerrando los ojos. Tenía que ser fuerte, todo era para mejor, para su tranquilidad, para su paz— ¡Tengo algo para ti! —dijo, girando sobre sus pies, obsequiándole una pequeña botellita.

—Y esto, ¿qué es? —preguntó, confundido— No piensas drogarme y secuestrarme, ¿verdad? —observó como la de traje de mariquita frunció el ceño y sonrió—. Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, con solo pedírmelo, me tienes maullándote todas las noches en tu balcón.

Ladybug sonrió melancólica.

—Es un tónico que me dio el maestro Fu —le informó—. Me dijo que cómo hemos estado bastante estresados e impresionados por todo lo que nos ha pasado que…

—¿Y tú ya lo tomaste? —preguntó, destapándolo para olerlo. El sabor dulzón de aquella mezcla lo hizo sonreír.

—Por supuesto —respondió, ocultando las manos tras ella—. Ya lo tomé, así que espero calmar un poco mi ansiedad para retomar las clases.

—De acuerdo, para que veas que confió en ti —dijo probándolo—. Sabe bien —comentó, dándole otro sorbo—, muy bien —y sin pensarlo más, terminó todo el contenido. Inmediatamente, cayó sentado en el techo donde estaban— Wow, ¿tenía alcohol? —dijo, moviendo sus ojos que parecían cerrarse—. Me siento mareado.

—Toma —dijo Ladybug entregándole un sobre. Él, tratando de que no se le cerraran los ojos, lo tomó. Al abrirlo, la primera frase lo confundió.

—¿Por qué quieres que te diga: _"Renunció a ti, Plagg"_? —y cuando hizo eso, la luz verde de su transformación lo rodeó, encerrando al Kwami en su anillo para ya no salir— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

—Pues —Ladybug se acercó para ayudarlo a bajar hasta uno de los callejones—, sigue leyendo, Adrien.

El rubio parpadeó dos veces antes de volver la mirada a la carta. Sacudió la cabeza esperando poder enfocar la vista y continuar la lectura.

"_Mi querido Chaton, no podía tener mejor compañero, mejor aliado y mejor amigo que tú. Perdón por todo lo que te ha pasado, sé que no tengo la culpa directamente, pero me siento parte de toda la desgracia que los Miraculous han traído a tu familia. Por eso, mi deseo es liberarte de ellos, aunque deba quitarte los recuerdos que tienes conmigo. Ladybug ya no existirá en tu cabeza, nunca me conociste, nunca has dado tu vida por mí, nunca te… has enamorado de mí. No existí como nunca existió Chat Noir en nuestras mentes. Adrien, te amo, pero por favor junto con nuestros recuerdos compartidos, llévate mi confesión… No tendré las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo sola… Olvídame, y sé feliz."_

Y cuando terminó de leer la carta, cayó sentado al piso. Ladybug apretó los ojos con fuerza y se quitó los aretes sin darle tiempo a que Tikki le gritara por lo que había hecho. Se agachó hacia su amigo para quitarle el anillo y buscó en su bolso, su teléfono celular para llamar a su guardaespaldas. Cuando le dio las indicaciones, trató de despertarlo.

—¿Marinette? —susurró, al entre abrir sus ojos, tratando de enfocar la imagen frente a él.

—Qué bueno que despiertas Adrien —exclamó con fingida preocupación—. Te acabo de encontrar así, pero parece que no te han robado, ¿estás bien? —el joven se puso de pie con ayuda de la pared detrás de él, la verdad es que aún se sentía mareado, pero no podía entender nada—. Disculpa, tomé tu celular y llamé a tu guardaespaldas, debe estar por llegar.

—Gracias —dijo, palmeándole el hombro en señal de camaradería—, eres muy buena amiga.

—Claro —contestó, cuando la bocina indicó que habían venido por él.

Observó como Adrien se retiraba y se alejó de ahí para encontrarse con el guardián. El hombre que se escondía bajo uno de los puentes del Río Sena, le entregó a Marinette otra botellita igual a la de Adrien en cuanto ella le entregó los Miraculous.

—Solo quiero —dijo, mirando la botellita— que, si alguna vez hay algún problema, me busque. No sé cómo será mi vida una vez que quite todo el rastro de los Miraculous de ella… pero… —apretó el envase de vidrio en su mano—, yo…

—Tranquila, Marinette —respondió el anciano, ocultando las manos detrás de él—. Ambos lo merecen.

Marinette caminó por las calles de París, recordando todo lo que había vivido esos años que portó la buena suerte con ella, las batallas y cada uno de sus desafíos, le costaba imaginarse sin ninguno de esos recuerdos en su memoria. Pero era lo mejor, ¿no?

Llegó a su casa, subió a su habitación y sentada en su cama abrió la botellita, el olor dulce de la preparación la asqueó.

Con solo tomarlo ya no habría Ladybug en su vida, ya no habría Tikki, ya no habría diversión…

Acercó la botella a sus labios.

Y sin esos recuerdos, tampoco recordaría que amaba a Adrien Agreste y él la correspondía… o eso era así, hasta que le dio de tomar la misma pócima…

Ahora que lo había dejado ir, tenía que sacárselo de su cabeza si quería continuar, para que cuando lo volviera a ver en clases, ya no le doliera ver sus ojos verdes.

Aunque estaba dudosa… finalmente se bebió todo el contenido cayendo sobre su cama con las manos apretando su cabeza.

Los recuerdos escapaban de su memoria como pequeñas mariquitas y lloró, hasta que olvidó porque lloraba.


End file.
